


A Lazy Morning Not So Lazy

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve comes home early from his morning run in search of a different kind of exercise.





	A Lazy Morning Not So Lazy

It seemed like Sam had just fallen back to sleep when his bedroom door opens. He sleepily raises his head from the pillow and throws a confused look at the door. Steve walks in still dressed in his t-shirt and running shorts from before and Sam squints. 

“That was a quick run, were you even gone for thirty minutes?” He asks. 

Steve looks up at him and flushes suddenly, “I, uh, yeah, I was, just didn't have anyone to look forward to lapping on the track. And I kept getting distracted.” 

Sam yawns, “Oh really? Why is that?” 

Steve smirks at him and then the next thing Sam knows he has a lapful of supersoldier, his hands moving to Steve’s hips despite his surprise. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about my sexy boyfriend all alone in bed, and realized I’d much rather be doing a _different_ kind of exercise.” Steve says, running his hands down Sam's chest. 

Sam smiles up at him as Steve's hands seem to literally push this fatigue away. 

“Well I'm still a little tired, I really wanna nap. You may have to  _ convince _ me of this 'different exercise.’” 

A blush spreads across Steve's cheeks from his neck and he smiles, peering at Sam from under his lashes. Sam sucks in a breath as Steve minutely swivels his hips. 

Biting his lip he says, “I think I can do that.”

Lazy mornings are the best, all the better when Steve joins him, even if they don't turn out all that lazy. 


End file.
